


Home

by inquisitivegarnet



Series: To Be Home Again [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitivegarnet/pseuds/inquisitivegarnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Something was missing. Something important. But nothing came to mind. It was a feeling of hollowness; an emptiness that made her want to scream."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

It was an enveloping darkness, and it swallowed her entire being whole. It wasn’t cold, nor was it warm. It wasn’t anything. Nothing could be seen, and nothing could be felt. It was peaceful. It was suffocating. It was gentle. It was infuriating. Something was missing. Something important. But nothing came to mind. It was a feeling of hollowness; an emptiness that made her want to scream.

 

Why?

 

 What was she forgetting? Why was it so important for her to remember? Why did it make her feel like it was shredding her heart into pieces?

 

A face.

 

Suddenly a glimpse of a familiar face came soaring through her mind, but then vanishing as quickly as it came. Sudden panic flowed through her. She needed to remember him.

 

Him?

 

Yes. Flashes of his smiles, his frowns, his hearty laughter, his heart wrenching sobs, his plea flowed around her mind. He was important. No, more than important. He was her everything. He was her lifeline. But who was he? Why was he important? Why did she need to remember? 

She remembered his eyes. How many stories she could read from them. How they always told her everything she needed to know. How they never hesitated to tell her how much he loved her.

 

Love?

 

Did she love him? Completely. Then why? Why did she forget him? Why can’t she remember him? How could she forget someone so important to her? Then, all too fast, she remembered him. _Him_. Her love, her joy, her heart, her husband. The man she promised herself to. The man she vowed to protect with her life. The love of her life and the father of her children.

 

Children?

 

Yes! Their faces, happy and absolutely perfect, came crashing into mind. With the other missing pieces of her heart filling her up again, she remembered.

 

She remembered being on top of a dragon – a monster. Grima. Her. Her, but not her. She remembered the look on her own face as she perished from the might of their magic. She remembered the rush of relief when she realized the crisis has been avoided permanently, the bliss of knowing that she protected everyone she loved.

She turned around, a smile on her face, to celebrate the victory of defeating the evil, only to be disheartened by the devastated look on her fellow Shepherds. The distant cry of Morgan, and Lucina holding him back as tears fell down her cheeks, and the look of the unyielding sadness on Chrom’s face.

Numbness started to crawl through her. She wanted to reach out and hold them close, to tell them that it was going to be okay, to tell them that they must celebrate, and to tell them she loved them above all else. But she couldn’t. The numbness was spreading quickly.

“Tell them my last thoughts were of them,” she said looking at everyone and no one at once. Then she looked into his eyes. The eyes of the man she loved, tearing up, reddening, begging her to stay, and angry with her for not letting him take the final blow.

She smiled then, knowing her time was ending too soon. If this were to be the last thing he sees of her, she wants it to be a smile. “And may we meet again in a better life.” She whispered as her consciousness blurred and darkened.

 

Now she is here, wherever “here” was. She has to go back. She has to see her family again. But the question was how?

 

“You have remembered, my child.” Spoke a voice that echoed around her, and warmed her entire essence. “You have proven that your ties are strong. You have fought against the smallest odds, and have proven yourself, have proven to me, the strength of your heart. As my thanks for protecting all of my children, I shall give to you what you desire most. Take it with my blessing and _live_.”

 

 

And then she could smell air, fresh and crisp, could hear the sound of leaves swaying with the breeze, and feel the sun warming her body.

“Chrom, we have to do _something._ ” came a familiar voice, Lissa, a woman who came to be her sister, repeating familiar words.

“What do you propose we do?” came a deep voice, also repeating familiar words. Panic and dread filled her mind. What if she returned to the time before they had met? What if they didn’t remember her? What if she had to repeat all of it again? 

Slowly she opened her eyes, first hurting as the day’s light came shining through, but then she focused, seeing them in their original clothes. Her heart began to pound.

“I don’t know!” Lissa replied unsure of what to do next. Then they both looked down to her, noticing her eyes opening, and their same warm smiles welcoming her back in to a state of consciousness.

“I see you’re awake now.” Chrom said bending forward a bit. She was still unsure if he recognized her, and she couldn’t find her voice, terrified at the thought of having to handle their unfamiliarity.

“Hey there.” Lissa smiled. She nodded her head in response, still unsure of how to react.

“There are better places to nap than on the ground, you know?” Chrom said jokingly. She smiled at the familiar words, despite the growing worry bubbling at the pit of her stomach. “Here, give me your hand” he said, offering his hand to help her up. Hesitantly she reached for it and immediately noticed the lack of the brand on the top of her hand. Chrom then tightened his grip on her as he pulled her up towards him, her eyes searching his for any answers he might be able to give her. Then he smiled, relief evident on his features. “It’s over now. Welcome home.” He breathed as he brought her to him, embracing her tightly.

The abrupt rush of relief and the release of the breath she didn’t know she was holding made her feel weak. She felt herself losing strength in her muscles as she let out a laugh and cried. She did it. They did it.

 

And now she was home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! The end of the game left me wanting so much more and the "reunion" scene was in no way good enough. I left the description of Robin completely ambiguous so everyone can keep their personal avatars happily inserted. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and any and all constructive criticism is wholeheartedly welcome.


End file.
